Eric's Adventures
by IzzBot
Summary: Buddy tells Eric that one of his friends is gay and Eric wants to find out who. Wrng: SLASH, bunch of 3 AM silliness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah**

**A/N: This is slash. As in guy/guy. As in if you don't like it don't read it. Oh, and its also complete random nonsense that I came up with after a night of absolutely no sleep. Pairings- Eric/everyone (guys, anyway). Also quite a bit OOC. Oh, and at this time Kelso is with Jackie and Eric and Donna are broken up (I don't remember if that was an actual time period, but whatever.) I also have never seen the series finale or a lot of the last season, if that matters with the storyline. **

CHAPTER 1 (Eric learns something):

_I know something you don't know. _

Those words, uttered by our good ole friend Buddy from that one episode, started off a chain reaction that would forever change our lovable 70's gang.

_What do you know? _

Stupid, stupid Eric. So naïve is he.

So, in a confiding tone, leaning in so close that Eric began to feel self-conscious, Buddy informed him that a member of his group was G-A-Y.

At first, Eric thought that Buddy was just coming on to him yet again, even if it had been awhile since that one kissing incident. But after further investigation he found out that Buddy was not talking about him. And he was dead serious in his claim. He should know, right? Gay people do have some sort of radar- the gay radar- gaydar. Eric giggled at his word play.

This revelation tormented the teen for days. He was constantly searching for hints of gayness (not that Eric would know what clues there would be) among his friends. With every touch or question he would think that one of his dear, old friends finally could not stand the sexual tension any longer and just HAD TO HAVE HIM! And then they would leave to go make out with their girlfriends, or whore for the night.

Finally, Eric could not stand the torment any longer. He had to find out who it was. So began THE ADVENTURES OF GAYDOM!!!!!

Starring…

TOPHER GRACE…. as the naïve but hopelessly cute ERIC FORMAN

ASHTON KUTCHER… as the idiotic but lovable MICHAEL KELSO

DANNY MASTERSON… as broody and paranoid and h-o-t STEVEN HYDE

and…

WILMER VALDERRAMA…. as that weird foreign kid

Oh, and some girls I don't care about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Deal. **

**A/N: Eric's POV.**

CHAPTER 2 (Eric/Fez):

Oh, what a beautiful day it is. A perfect day for taking a walk or getting high or outing your friends, perhaps. But who to start with, hm?

As I look around the circle I ponder over this. Who is most likely to be gay?

On my left is Hyde, he is saying how the government invented cameras for the sole purpose of spying on people and gathering information to use to create an elite force of killers that they'll send to go assassinate all the rest of the world's leaders so that America can TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! Oh, and there is apparently a car that runs on water, man.

Somehow, I think that Hyde is not the guy that I am looking for.

Next up is Kelso. At the moment he is wearing the quintessential Kelso expression. Oblivious, dumb, and slightly psychotic. One of these days I expect his pea-sized brain to fall out if he keeps smiling with his mouth open like that. Not to say I don't love the guy.

Back to the point. It doesn't seem like a total impossibility, but then again he's slept with about every female in Point Place. And as far as I know, gay guys tend to not spend the majority of their time sleeping with a variety of lovely ladies. 

Then there is Fez. I have always wondered about him. A strange kid, that one. And out of the three definitely the most likely. I mean come on- he's half in love with Kelso, he even had a sex dream about him, for God's sakes. He likes dancing and always looks all made up. He is overly fond and affectionate with all of us. And he is way too good at doing hair. He was most definitely the one that Buddy was talking about.

Ah-ha! Now I know. (Actually, now that I think of it, there was really no question.)

But, now all I need to do is PROVE IT!

THAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70S

It has been 24 hours since I have come up with my master plan (so geniusly named- ERIC'S MASTER PLAN.) All I have to do is use my sexual wiles on him and he would admit all. And then everyone will be all like "Eric, you're such an evil genius! Come make dirty love to me on all your genius awards, you handsome fellow!"

I mean, I was cute, right? Everyone says so. I dated the hottest girl in school, until she dumped me, of course. And my poor, old heart was left shattered. But now is my revenge. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

I tell my master plan to no one but my Darth Vader action figure (who else to help me with my diabolical plans?) I got it all planned- now to put it into action!

THAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70S

The basement is full today. Jackie is lecturing Michael about something. What, I do not know (or care to know) but I heard the words "stuffed animals" somewhere in there. Donna is entertaining herself by listening to some records in the corner, and Hyde seems engrossed in some TV show. Good, everyone is fully occupied, which helps my plan.

My target, Fez, is sitting in the middle of the floor with hundreds of jigsaw puzzle pieces strewn all around him. A complete befuddled look makes its way on his face as he tries to fit two pieces together, rotating them and twisting them left and right, to no avail.

I go beside him behind the couch and sit down cross-legged. He ignores me even though we are practically touching; only concentrating on his puzzle.

"You should try to do the edge pieces first."

He finally directs his attention to me. "Yes, Eric, I know. But I just want to put together Princess Leia, and she is not in any of the edge pieces. She is so beautiful, it has been a dream of mine to put all her pieces together."

He smiles. Strange kid. He tosses the box at me before going back to work on those same two pieces. I finally notice that the pieces are from my collector's Star Wars jigsaw puzzle. Dammit, it took me forever to find this.

Ok, calm down, Eric. Anger does nothing for your master plan. It's now or never.

I reach out to take the pieces away from him, letting my thumb brush over his hand very SLOWLY before bringing it back. He doesn't suspect a thing, though. "Why do you take her away from me, Eric! She was mine!"

I pat him on the shoulder and mutter an apology. Shoot, this isn't working. Maybe I was being too subtle. So, what I do is, I position myself so I'm behind Fez, his back in between my knees. I was hoping I was far enough away so as to not be too noticeable, though. I lean in so my mouth was near his ear. "I don't think those two pieces fit together, Fez." ( I know, such sexy words, right?)

I blow into his ear lightly before leaning back and repositioning myself. I try to figure out his expression but it looked normal. He was still just focusing on his puzzle. This was harder than I thought it would be.

I am going to have to be brought to whore-y levels (I should have gone to Laurie for advice, now that I think of it.) I take a puzzle piece and fling it so it goes on top of his lap. It falls off to the floor, though. So all I do is lean over him to pick it up, kind of stroking his leg on the way up.

He just looks a little annoyed now. "Why do you keep on getting in the way of me and my lady!"

He puckers out his lower lip as he pouts at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Hyde is staring at me with his eyebrow raised and an incredulous (and very amused) expression. Shit, shit, shit! My plan sucks. I blame Vader.

Okay, it is obvious to me now that this is going nowhere. I just totally gave him my best moves: the cute smile, the bedroom eyes, the slight caresses. He was so not gay.

I guess next up is Kelso.

**A/N: Reviews make the world go round.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**A/N: Again, slash. All this story is is a bunch of random slash, that I had to make Eric a bit (or a lot) OOC to create. **

CHAPTER 3 (Eric/Kelso):

I am VERY nervous now. With Fez it didn't really matter much if he turned out to not be gay. Hell, he barely even understands Americans to begin with. So he may not have even realized I was making a pass at him.

Ok, so Kelso is definitely a few short up in the old cranium, but he would definitely make a WAY bigger deal out of it than Fez did. Eh, I could probably use some Jedi mind tricks to get him to think I was… I dunno… checking for lice or something.

This time I am definitely not doing it with Hyde around, though. He's had his diabolical, conspiracy theorist look this whole fucking week. God, I can only imagine the torture he would inflict if he found out.

Again, I am off on a tangent. Kelso. Wow, I'm going to come on to Kelso. A little strange, but I can deal. He's as pretty as a girl, anyways. And I've been with girls (erm, kind of) before, so it's not like it would be much different.

This time… subtlety is key. Although, with Kelso subtlety usually doesn't work too well. Ah, screw it… I'll just wing it.

THAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70S

Finally, Hyde's gone. He said he was going to the Hub or somewhere. Donna, Jackie, and Fez had left awhile ago. Why is Fez always following them around and doing girl stuff with them? Since he isn't gay, which is painfully obvious to me now.

Hyde had seemed suspicious. But, wait, Hyde is always suspicious. I guess I have nothing to worry about then.

Kelso probably would have left too; it's usually not just us two down here. But my mom had brought down a huge plateful of brownies down right after Hyde had left.

So, there he is, devouring practically the whole thing. Getting chocolate all over his face, crumbs getting all over his shirt. I notice that he's wearing one of his tighter t-shirts. One of the ones that stick to him so much that they show his abs. Hm, maybe this wouldn't be too bad, after all.

He reaches up to push back his hair and a huge streak of chocolate is left in its wake. I laugh and grab a paper towel.

"Dammit, Kelso, you just should not be allowed near food. At least not without your own team of people to follow you around and clean you up." I tease as I start wiping his chin and mouth and forehead.

He laughs and thanks me for the burn. Another strange one. Why did I become friends with these people again?

"Hey, that would be so cool! Ooh, better yet, if I had a team of GIRLS follow me around. And they could be in little French maid uniforms and… oh my God, Eric, they could be SWEDISH!"

Oh, that's right. They amuse the hell out of me.

I get up to throw the paper towels out and I notice that he's off in la-la land with his Swedish French maids. He is getting seriously aroused too. I can tell because his face is all flushed and he's fluttering his eyes all girly and every once in awhile he'll do this delirious giggly thing that he does whenever he's thinking something dirty.

Ooh, Kelso is being much more helpful with my plan than Fez was. I should have gone to him first.

Okay, time to be bold, Eric. Deep breaths. Stay calm. Only Kelso.

After watching him for a moment I go to sit down on the couch. Like I had with Fez I sit close enough to be slightly touching him with my knees, but far enough away so as to not be suspicious.

"You still thinking about those girls, Kelso?"

There's the giggling again. Annoying (cute) as hell.

"Haha. Yeah. There's this one named Victoria who's giving me a sponge bath."

I mumble something and he continues to tell me… completely unguarded, mind you… about his little fantasies. He really reminds me of a little kid sometimes. He would tell you anything.

As the scene gets dirtier and dirtier I find myself leaning in closer and closer. By the time Victoria is moving her hands _downwards, _my hand has found his way to his knee. I slowly move my hand upwards so it's resting on his thigh. Gently, I graze my thumb so it was in between his legs. I notice that he is starting to get turned on. I also notice, disappointedly, that he still does not have a clue.

By this time I do sadly realize that he is not getting, erm, happy in the pants because of me, so much as the slutty maids he is envisioning. But, also, by this point I am so turned on I think my fucking head will explode.

I'm starting to think that he's still a bit stoned from the circle from earlier. I really do not care though.

My vision is starting to get cloudy as he tells me all the naughty things that were going on in his mind. I get even more excited as I start to feel his erection near my thumb. He is seriously excited now. And, as I glance down, so am I.

I run my hand through his silky hair as my other one moves up so it's rubbing against his groin. I move it up and down, up and down. Wow, he's hard.

Finally I get his attention. I could swear he's so lost that he's thinking that lovely Victoria has hopped out of his dreams and is ready to fuck him here in real life. I hear him moaning and his head tosses back against the couch.

I unzip his jeans and slide them down to his knees. He's only in his itty-bitty tighty whities now. I kneel down in front of him, glad to give him what he wants. But then the fucking door opens.

I am such a dumbass. A goddam idiot. As bad as Kelso. Stupid door. I blame Victoria.

Hyde just stands there, thumbs in his belt loops, smirking like hell. "Hey, man. I knew you were desperate, but KELSO?"

Smirk away, funny man.

"Holy shit! Eric? Oh my God!" Coming from Kelso, who has finally come back down to Earth.

Kelso muttered some more and attempted to run out the door, only to find that his pants were around his ankles. He trips all over himself and falls straight on his face. I see him trying to get his pants up but finds it hard to zipper them up when he's still so hard. He gazes down at his zipper like he's just been told 2 + 2 6. He'd probably believe that, actually.

Hyde's laughing his ass off while I'm sitting there feeling like my face is on fire and I'm going to seriously puke from embarrassment. I'm also trying like hell to get my own… problem… to go away. Kelso finally ends up leaving with his pants askew and little Kelso out waving to the world.

That evil Hyde, all calm and relaxed, just walks across the room and sits in his chair. I stare at my hands.

"So, Forman, care to explain this one?" He's trying to put on his Zen face but a few giggles escape. Idiot.

I mumble something about lice (damn, that plan doesn't work as well in real life) and run as fast I can up to my room. I can just imagine Hyde telling the rest of the gang and falling over himself, cracking up. This is the kind of stuff he dreams about rubbing in people's faces. Ah, shit.

**A/N: Review, even if this is just a bunch of random silliness that probably sucks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is not owned by me. Rather by a group of people that I don't know or care about. **

**A/N: Ok, this story is probably the dumbest, silliest, most out of character thing ever, but I am just getting way too much of a kick out of it to care. So, boo hiss to those who don't like it. (Also, I realize that Eric probably wouldn't curse this much but I think it adds a bit of… flavor.) **

CHAPTER 4 (Eric/Kelso Part II):

I am sick. Deathly ill. Flu, tonsillitis, pneumonia, freaking EXZEMA, I don't care, but I'm sticking with the story that I'm sick.

Okay, so my mom's a nurse and can see right through me. Okay, so I'll have to face everyone eventually. And, OKAY, so Red will put BOTH his feet up my ass if I try to skip school another day. I am going to sit in this goddam bed as long as I can.

My friends suck. They barge in even when I'm supposed to be sick. Hello, ever heard of CONTAGIOUS. They're all idiots.

Donna was the first one. She dropped by after school to give me my homework. She didn't seem to know anything, but that girl is damn good at hiding stuff. She petted and mothered me for awhile before I finally told her that I needed to get some rest.

Next was Jackie and Fez (seriously, why are they ALWAYS together?)

They really didn't care, I don't think. They were probably mostly bored. Well, whatever, they just bugged me for awhile and messed up my Star Wars figurines (damn Vader had been glaring at me ALL morning, it's not MY fault the plan got screwed up. Damn Hyde. Vader's telling me that I WAS in his room, well, kind of. Dumbass me.) But, yeah, then they left.

Then there was Kelso. God, I was dreading this. I seriously didn't think that he would come by at all. I thought he would hide out for awhile, and then we would be all awkward, and then, I don't know, we'd just forget about it or something.

So, yeah, he's in my room and he's standing over me and stuff and he just looks so damn tall. I finally notice how damn TALL he was. He had to be at least a few inches taller than Hyde, Fez, and me. God, he is having trouble talking.

"Um, Eric. I just wanted to… er… tell you…"

He pauses for like an hour. I wonder if the sexy maids were back. Bad Eric! Very bad Eric!

He sits down at the end of the bed. "Okay. Here's the thing, Eric."

Another pause. Oh, God. He's sexy sometimes, but then there are times when I really can't stand talking to him.

"Um. Erm. I'm not… you know. It was just those damn Swedish girls… in their high-heeled shoes and their tight uniforms and their huge knockers…"

"Um, Kelso. Get to the point, please."

He comes back from Kelso-land. "I'm sorry about what happened. I was just… you know. And you were all… you know. But I really don't feel that way about you. I don't like guys that way at all."

"Yeah, I know, Kels. I'm sorry. And… I'm not gay either. It was just… a stupid moment. And, hey, buddy. You know no one can turn you down."

Well, okay. That one part was a flat-out lie, but I was SO not coming out of the closet anytime soon. And I was hoping that I would flatter him enough that he would forget the incident entirely.

"I KNOW, Eric! Nobody understands how hard it is for me! I am just so goshdarned pretty, nobody can keep there hands off me, guys and girls alike. And I feel bad, but I just can't please everyone, you know?"

Good, ole Kelso. He is just so predictable, I love it.

"Yep. You certainly are a charmer."

He goes over to my mirror and admires himself for awhile, flipping his luscious locks this way and that. Ha, it sure is a wonder why I thought he was gay, hunh?

"Ok, so no harm done then?" He asks after getting every single hair into place.

"Oh, nothing could ever come between us, Kelso." I respond, more pacifying him then anything.

"Friends till death." I tell him.

He smiles, and he doesn't look too dumb at the moment. "Friends till death."

"See ya, Kelso."

He looks so goddam happy. He may act like an idiot sometimes, but you can't say that he doesn't care about his friends.

"Bye, Eric!"

And he rushes out of the room with the grace of a drunken orangutan and an expression that made him look like one. Oh, he does amuse me so. I'm glad that everything isn't ruined between us.

**A/N: Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disc: Ugh, these are so annoying. NOT MINE! IS IT NOT OBVIOUS ENOUGH! shakes computer (they like to rub it in my face that I have the rights to absolutely NOTHING) **

**A/N: Hm, was there less silliness in the last chapter? Was there an inkling of a plotline or characterization or egasp feelings other than smuttiness? This really has taken a turn. Oh, and again, I remind you. This is a fic that I make sure I am only writing after midnight. This is for my insomnia days, so keep in mind my delirium from sleep deprivation. **

CHAPTER 5 (Eric/Hyde):

The conversation with Kelso made me feel a little better. When my mom came back up to check on me I informed her that I believed that I was miraculously cured from my smallpox… erm, mono… uh, strept… and would be able to go to school tomorrow.

"See now, honey. You KNOW I know that you're lying. Now why would a sweet boy like you lie about being sick?"

"MOM! Well… why didn't you say something earlier! Why'd you let me stay home if you knew I was faking?"

Not that I was complaining.

"Well, because every growing boy needs a break now and again. And maybe because you haven't been sick in awhile and I needed someone to try out my new chicken soup recipe on. Ha ha ha."

She laughed, cleared away my lunch tray (chicken soup all slurped away) and left once again.

In the hallway I heard her say, "Well, hello, Steven. How was school?"

"Fine, Mrs. Forman."

"Well, good. You can say hi to Eric but I do want him to get some sleep."

"Okay, Mrs. Forman. I'll be sure not to bother him."

Even though she knew I was faking she had turned off all the lights and made me go to bed, even though it was four in the afternoon. See, now this is why I don't fake sick more often.

"Hey, Forman." He greets monotonously as he comes into my room, shutting the door behind him.

Damn, he's hard to read.

"Um…hi, Hyde."

He goes over and fiddles with the knick-knacks on my dresser.

"I saw Kelso leaving. Were you two having hot, dirty sex on your Spiderman sheets? Your mom catch you?"

Now he was grinning like an idiot. Ah, shoot, for a moment I thought I was going to get away with it.

"HYDE!"

"Okay, okay. Cool it, Forman. But, seriously, what's going on with you two?"

Hm, is that genuine concern on his face or is it all a ploy? I opt for the former.

"Nothing's going on. What you saw was just a fluke, man. That's it. And Kelso is totally straight."

"And you?"

Damn it all!

"Uh, well. Not so much."

Then something very strange happens. Hyde runs over to my bed, yells "Ha! I knew it!" right in my face and then kisses me.

Oh, God, he's a good kisser. If I had my way I would fuck him right here and now. He is just so goddam delicious and his tongue is doing things that… fuck, I did NOT know tongues could do. And his hands are in my hair and I am very aware of the fact that we are in my bed… together… alone…

I am in a serious state of shock though. When he pulls away all I can think to say is. "What the Hell was that?"

Now he is the one that looks confused. "Oh, uh, nothing, man. I gotta go."

And he runs out. Just like that. Whoa, that was way weird, even for Hyde.

**A/N: Reviews make the world go round. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: not mine**

CHAPTER 6 (Eric/Hyde Part II):

The next morning at breakfast was painful it was so embarrassing. I can't keep my eyes off him. Hyde, I mean. He is just looking so damn gorgeous in his black shirt and sunglasses and curly hair. Hm, I wonder if those curls would spring up if I tugged on them. So, that's how I spent my entire breakfast… fantasizing about Hyde's hair. I would've been late for school if he hadn't dragged me along with him. I would have been perfectly content with sitting at the table, spoon half raised, thinking about him.

Hold up a sec. When the Hell did this happen?

I mean, Hyde? I can't like HYDE!

School was absolute torture as well. All I did all day was drool on my test papers, once again daydreaming about that kiss.

God, the tension in the basement is palpable. It is all my fault, of course. But still. Kelso seems to be okay. Every once in awhile he gives me a strange glance, but he is for the most part absorbed with Jackie, who is sitting on his lap. He also seems to be avoiding Hyde like the plague though.

I can only be thankful that at least Fez is oblivious. I didn't need ALL the guys hating me.

This was such a fucking dumbass plan.

I bang my head against the wall a few times. Hyde quirks his eyebrow at me from behind his sunglasses. Damn, he's sexy.

People gradually file out. And I find that it's only me and him.

"Hey, man. Wanna get high?"

Oh, wholeheartedly yes.

THAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70STHAT70S

Our circle is very small. I wonder why Hyde didn't suggest it while everyone was here.

We're doing our normal thing. He's talking about some conspiracy theory while I complain and laugh my merry little heart out. It was like the kiss didn't happen. 'Maybe it didn't happen, man.'

"What didn't happen?"

Oh, God. Did I say that out loud?

"Um. Moon landing?" I squeak pathetically.

Ah, jackpot. He smiles wickedly. "Damn right!"

I finally stop being so… twitchy, as Red would call it. All calm, babe.

And then he touches me. He strokes my arm and forgets about the joint that we had been passing. His sunglasses somehow have come off and he's giving me this stare. God, it seems hungry. My heart beats as hard as someone rocking out a drum solo. The twitchiness comes back.

"Eric?" Oh, God. He's pulling out the big guns, also known as my first name. It sounds way too strange on his lips though, and I think he realizes that too, from the look on his face.

I gulp loudly. "Um, yeah?"

Then he suddenly lets go of my arm, retrieves his sunglasses, and sits back. "Why Kelso?"

I pause from surprise. "Um. What?"

"Why the hell Kelso, man?"

I don't know what to say. But it is so hard to lie while being stared at with those piercing eyes. So, out comes my whole story. I'm not sure if I'm even getting it right, I'm so fucking high. But he's just sitting there patiently with his annoying Zen expression.

I stop at the part where Hyde walks in and catches me and Kelso. It's at this part of the story when he starts bursting out laughing. God, he looks smug. I just pout in his general direction, knowing that he'll run out of air eventually.

After he finally stops all he says is, "God, Forman. You are such an idiot."

I start to protest but then I realize that there really is no argument. I go for a fainthearted, "Am not!"

I can't hold my pouty expression (which I know is killer) for too long and I end up laughing right along with him.

He gets this look before suddenly grabbing my shoulders and pushing me onto the carpet. Rough now, are we Hyde? This is better than any declaration of love… or, I suppose lust… I could ever come up with. He lays a series of kisses down my neck and I curse myself for going through Fez and Kelso first when this bit of delectableness was waiting for me.

I giggle uncontrollably as his hands start to search underneath my t-shirt. "Hey, man, that TICKLES!"

He pauses and gives me a light slap on the arm. "Damn, Forman, you are such a GIRL!"

Okay, this may be true, but the guy that I was currently engaging in tonsil hockey with so did not need to point that out. And I was already flying from a mixture of Hyde and the circle. I can't control my girly shrieks when his hands are doing such things to me!

With a sudden surge of boldness I flip Hyde over so he was lying on his back, with ME on top of HIM. He lets out this little gasp that I KNOW he was trying to keep in, when I pull him in for a lip lock. After quite awhile I pull back and snicker. "NOW who's the girl, hunh, Hyde? Um, that would be YOU."

The end bit got somewhat whiny but he just smirks at me. "Oh, yeah. You're all man."

Ooh, sarcasm. Eh, he wasn't trying too hard to make a come back. Most of his focus was on the buttons on my shirt, of which he was desperately trying to rip off. I just look at him under me, taking in his little sighs of frustration when he thought it was taking too long. This was SO not what I thought was going to happen when I first concocted my master plan. Much better, though, I must say. The Fates are much smarter than one Eric Forman.

He notices that my mind has wandered and takes that moment to pull me up from the ground. I giggle some more as he pulls me from my half-buttoned shirt into his little closet of a bedroom. As he pushes me against the door I realize that I am WAY more smashed than he is. I can barely stand up straight and he is sober enough to be doing some very talented things to my bare chest.

I feel his lips leaving smooches all across my colllarbone and neck and I feel a bit woozy. He finally touches his lips to mine but I can't hold the kiss because all I can think about is that Hyde's room looks so silly, spinning like that. He takes hold of my head and catches my eyes. "Come on. Concentrate, man. I'm trying to make this the night of your life and you're off thinking… well, whatever fluffy things that go on in that head of yours. Seriously, I'm doing some of my best work here, Forman!"

He groans when I giggle into his probing gaze. "I'm hungry. You hungry, Hyde? I could so go for some chili fries. Or, no, better yet, chili CHEETOS."

He collapses onto his bed and resumes groaning. "Ugh, you sound like KELSO!"

I go over and sit on his bed. "Aw, don't be that way, Hyde. Kelso would NEVER do you, you know that."

I laugh as he hits me with a pillow. The bed squeaks loudly as we play fight for awhile, before collapsing back on the bed, him being the victor, of course. "You know, one of these days we are gonna fight for real and I am SO gonna beat your ass!"

He grins evilly at me. My voice falters a bit. "So, yeah. You just wait, man. You think your safe and then –WHAM- Eric Forman goes in for the kill."

Hyde responds by running his hand through my hair. I breathe into the strokes and roll over to give him a kiss. As my tongue searches his mouth I pull at one of his curls and watch out of the corner of my eye to see if it bounces. I get distracted, though, when I feel his rough hand on my abdomen, rubbing there ever so tantalizing.

I murmur incoherently and he bites my lower lip, smirking into it. "You like that, eh?"

Oh, do I.

I attempt to tug off his shirt as he goes for my pants and we end up in a mess of limbs and clothing. After a few failed attempts he sits up and tosses his shirt to the floor, taking mine with it. I let out a loud breath as I feel his bare chest rub up against my own. Now we're getting somewhere.

But, wait. How far is he willing to go? How far am _I _willing to go?

Nerves overtake me for a moment and I try to roll out from under him. Try to remain calm, try to think rationally. Hyde is making this increasingly difficult, though, as he insists on giving me these arousing little licks and nips. "H-Hyde? Hold on a sec, 'kay?"

He looks only slightly annoyed as he humors me. "What's up?"

I give myself mental pinches because of my dorkiness but I continue anyway. "Should we be doing this? I mean, what _are _we doing, exactly?"

"Um, I thought it was pretty obvious."

Crap, I so do not want to be the girl. But- cannot. Stop. Myself. "But, like, where are we going with this? Like, tomorrow, when everyone comes over. Are we going to TELL them?"

Hyde runs his hand through his hair. "Wasn't planning on it. Hey, do we really have to talk about this _now_?"

He looks pointedly downward, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Dammit, Hyde! Yes!" I let out a frustrated breath.

He gives me a sweet, little kiss on the cheek to pacify me before responding. Yep, no denying it, I was SO the girl. "But… I thought that's what you wanted, man. When I walked in on you and…"

He let himself trail off.

I struggle to respond. "I guess… you just… crap, you _mean _more to me. Okay, Hyde?"

I squeezed my eyes shut while saying that little, pathetic proclamation. When I open them he has this weird expression on his face. He doesn't say anything, though, just leans down to kiss me.

"Kay." He gives me this sexy, little grin.

Oh, he so knows he has me in the palm of his hand. Dammit, this wasn't how it was supposed to go! _I _was supposed to be the one in control. That was the point. With Fez… with Kelso…

I feel so intoxicated now. With that unmistakable Hyde smell surrounding me, my skin ignited by his touch, and that fucking pot that is SO not helping me think any clearer.

Despite how much I realize he wants to… we don't do much besides make-out. Which I'm thankful for, I suppose. I mean… I definitely WANT to… more than I ever did with Donna. But I'm so unsure of myself. And I'm not completely certain that he won't just pretend that nothing ever happened the next morning. You never know with him.

I enjoy sleeping in his bed immensely. There just seems to be no point to go to my bed upstairs, when we can start up another round of tonsil hockey at any moment with him lying right next to me. And I get to watch him sleep, which is a _very _special privilege indeed. He looks so adorable when he sleeps (He can _never _find out I thought that.) But he does… in his own way. He's not as guarded when he's unconscious. I take what I can get, absorb as much as I can. Because, he was so never going to let me see him like that when he's awake. I smile and snuggle into his uncomfortable bed.

I am so glad it turned out to be Hyde.

**A/N: Crap! Crap! Crap! This fic was **_**not**_** supposed to turn out like THAT! Ugh. Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed, anyway. Hope it wasn't too lovey-dovey. And that it kept the same tone throughout (which it so did not.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ugh**

EPILOGUE:

Life is sweet when you get to smooch on someone whenever you want.

Unlike my predictions, Hyde did not wake up with a yelp and kick me out of his bed the next morning. He woke me with a kiss… and a bit of early morning groping.

He didn't seem to have a care in the world, actually (at least concerning this particular new development.) He really didn't give a damn of what anyone else thought.

We are both wondering something though- how exactly did Buddy _know _that he was gay? I've known him for like forever and I didn't even have an inkling of a feeling that he was. So, how did _Buddy_, who barely knew him at all, know something like that?

We, Hyde and I, track him down at school a few days after our initial hook up. He looks kind of startled to see Hyde but gives me a smile. "Hey, Eric. Hyde. What's up?"

Hyde glares at him through his sunglasses. An absolutely terrifying look to anyone who doesn't know him. "How the _hell _did you know?"

Buddy shifts uncomfortably. "Know what?"

I look around to make sure no one is in hearing range. "You know, that he's G-A-Y. Remember, you told me that 'someone' was gay. How did you know it was Hyde? I mean, come on, he isn't the _obvious _choice."

A look of total, utter confusion crosses his face before he sputters out, "Man, YOU'RE gay?"

Hyde looks absolutely flabbergasted, which is actually a very funny expression on him. He turns to look at me. "Forman! What the Hell is going on?"

"Buddy, wasn't Hyde the one that you were talking about?"

His eyebrows reach the roof and he looks kind of guilty. "Um, no. I didn't know about him. I was actually talking about Donna."

Hyde and I stare at each in shock. "DONNA?!"

Buddy just laughs. "Yeah. She was making out with some girl in the back of the school."

He walks off, leaving me and Hyde with our mouths hanging open ridiculously.

Hyde recovers first. He gives me a sarcastic smile and says simply, "No wonder she dumped you."

He snickers and leaves me standing there, wondering what twisted world I had entered.

**A/N: Ok, this is the end. Hey, it's my first finished multi-chaptered fic. Yay! Oh yeah, shout out to those who guessed that little bit at the end (AKA Baboo.) Hope you liked this little endeavor of mine. Review and I will jump for joy. **


End file.
